Les lois de Stinson
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant la saison 2...Post rupture Ted /Robin. Le jeune architecte broie du noir et ses amis tentent de lui remonter le moral. A commencer par Barney qui se lance dans une des leçons de chose dont il a le secret


**Disclaimers: Je ne sais pas à qui ils sont mais en tout cas je sais que ce n'est pas moi...**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une petite histoire écrite pour répondre au défi de Janvier de la Communauté Méli melo , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Les lois de Stinson**

2030

_Les enfants , je vous ai déjà raconté qu'après ma rupture avec votre tante Robin, j'étais persuadé que je ne rencontrerais jamais personne mais bien sûr je ne savais pas encore que je n'allais pas tarder à rencontrer votre mère, mais avant ça..._

2006

Assis au Mac Laren, Ted fixait depuis une bonne demi heure son verre sans bouger. A ses côtés,Marshall et Lily tentaient depuis autant de temps de le dérider un peu.

« Eh Ted » commença Marshall en jetant toutefois un regard un peu inquiet en direction de Lily.

Là, les deux amoureux eurent l'une des conversations silencieuses dont ils avaient le secret.

_« Je suis désolé ma puce, mais il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour sortir Ted de là_

_- Oui ,je sais mon poussin, ne t'inquiète pas_

_- N'empêche, elle est bien roulée _

_- Marshall Eriksen ! _

_- Désolé ma puce »_

Le malaise dissipé, Marshall se tourna vers Ted qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard fixe.

« Pss , Ted… La blonde à trois heures te fait de l'œil

- Non elle est à cinq heures. » Corrigea Lily .

Marshall soupira

« Bon d'accord cinq heures … Eh Ted ? »

Le jeune architecte daigna lever les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Quelle importance ? Elle n'est pas Robin …

- Robin, Robin ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre parler de Robin ! » Explosa Lily

Marshall se recula prudemment et la jeune femme se força à adopter un ton calme.

« Ted, ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas marché avec Robin que ça ne marchera pas avec celle la … Et puis après tout , je pense et Marshall aussi le pense que Robin n'était pas faite pour toi.

- Pas faite pour moi ! S'indigna Ted. Mais enfin Robin c'est …. »

Un soupir sonore coupa Ted dans son élan et Barney se laissa retomber sur la banquette

« Oh pitié Ted arrête un peu avec Robin… Oui vous avez rompu et alors ? C'est sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Barney. Intervint Lily

- Bien sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi. Enfin… Robin est canadienne , qui peut vouloir sortir avec une canadienne ? Se demanda Barney. Bon il y a bien cette strip teaseuse dans ce bar mal famé de l'angle de la douzième et de ..

- Barney…. Soupira Lily

- Mais c'est très important ! Se défendit le jeune homme. Mais le plus important Ted, c'est que cette fille c'est du passé … Et dit toi bien que toutes les filles avec qui tu n'as pas encore couché sont absolument plus belles ou plus charmantes ou plus sensuelles ou plus mystérieuses que TOUTES celles avec qui tu as déjà couché. Y compris .. Robin »

Fier de son raisonnement, Barney leva la main

« Tape la » Exigea-t-il .

Marshall hésita puis obtempéra. Satisfait, Barney se cala dans sa banquette et sourit.

« C'est un grand secret que je viens de te révéler tu sais Ted.. C'est l'une des dix lois fondamentales de Stinson

- Les lois de Stinson ? S'amusa Lily. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? »

Un ricanement sûr de lui et vaguement malsain échappa à Barney et il posa son regard bleuté sur la jeune femme

« Barney arrête de me regarder comme ça tu me donnes la chair de poule… Déclara Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à Marshall

- A moi aussi. » Admit le jeune homme.

Loin de le mettre mal à l'aise, cette idée sembla ravir Barney qui se redressa.

« Pauvres naïfs…. Quand je pense que vous avez réussi à survivre jusqu'ici en ignorant les lois fondamentales de Stinson ! »

Lily pouffa, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Barney et il poursuivit d'un ton pompeux

« Il est temps que quelqu'un fasse enfin votre éducation… Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Ted . » Lança Barney à l'adresse du jeune homme qui n'avait pas broncher.

Marshall leva les yeux au ciel et s'impatienta

« Et c'est quoi ces fameuses lois

- Ahhh j'attendais cette question ! Règle numéro un :

- Je croyais que c'était des lois ? » Ne put s'empêcher de relever Lily.

Barney leva délicatement une main pour lui imposer le silence.

« Chut philistin ignare…. Laisse parler le maître …. Je disais donc Loi numéro un: Si une superbe créature n'est pas encore prise c'est qu'il y a une raison ….

- Mais quel genre de raison ? Demanda naïvement Marshall

- Je m'attendais à cette question petit padawan…. Et je vais illustrer ma réponse par un exemple. Tu vois cette somptueuse blonde à trois heures ?

- Ah tu vois ! » S'exclama Marshall à l'adresse de Lily.

La jeune femme prit l'air contrarié

« Chut, laisse parler Barney

- Merci Lily. Et bien en fait si cette fille est libre c'est parce qu'elle étouffe systématiquement tout les hommes qui ont le malheur d'entrer dans son lit

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça. Rétorqua Marshall

- Marshall… Regarde la bien… Elle a les yeux fous »

Le couple de tourtereaux se pencha avant de reculer d'un même mouvement

« Bah ça … ça fait peur. Commenta Lily. Quand je pense qu'on était prêt à envoyer Ted »

Barney sourit d'un air suffisant

« Justement Ted. Il illustre à lui tout seul une bonne partie des lois de Stinson à cause de son ignorance »

Cette fois Ted releva légèrement le visage

« Comme il ignore toutes les lois de ce monde… Il les subit . Par exemple : loi numéro deux : Quand vous croisez une belle inconnue dans la rue, elle disparaît au coin d'une rue avant que vous l'ayez rattrapée. SAUF si vous la plaquez contre le mur le plus proche en prétextant avoir vu un pickpocket.

- Ça marche ça ? Demanda Marshall d'un ton dubitatif.

- Évidemment… En tout cas ça a marché avec Jilian, Marcy ….

- On a compris je crois. Le coupa Lily.

- Mais si comme ce bon vieux Ted j'avais ignoré les lois fondamentales de Stinson… Les filles me seraient passées sous le nez. »

Marshall approuva et Lily reprit, un brin ironique

« Et il y a d'autres lois ? Tu as dit qu'il en avait dix…

- J'y venais… Loi numéro trois : Si comme Ted vous cherchez la femme parfaite et une fille a épouser alors si lors d'une soirée, une seule personne doit repartir célibataire ce sera vous.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne faut pas chercher ?

- Précisément Marshall ! S'enflamma Barney. Règle numéro quatre : La femme que vous considérez comme la femme parfaite vous invitera à son mariage. Parce que .. Attendez… Règle numéro cinq : Les femmes parfaites sont toujours prises ou….. Règle numéro un …. »

Barney les toisa comme un professeur et Marshall leva la main

« Si une fille n'est pas encore prise c'est qu'il y a une raison ….

- Une superbe créature Marshall … corrigea Barney. Mais c'est un bon début. »

Lily soupira bruyamment

« Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de tout ça … Barney c'est ridicule.

- Ah oui ? C'est que tu ignores la loi suprême de Stinson. Celle qui fait tourner le monde … que dis je l'univers !

- Barney….

- Pour les gens comme toi Lily ou comme Ted qui ignorent les lois de Stinson et les manières de les contourner… Alors une seule loi s'applique : Si quelque chose peut mal tourner, alors ça tournera mal. »

2030

_Les enfants, je dois dire que ce qui vient ensuite n'a rien à voir avec ce que votre oncle Barney appelle les lois de Stinson _

2006

Le nez dans son verre, Ted soupira

« Ce n'est pas la loi de Stinson. Mais la loi de Murphy »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui

« Quoi ? S'étrangla à demi Barney. Qui est-ce Murphy qui a osé s'approprier une partie du Barney Code ?

- Barney Code ? S'étonna Marshall

- Oui j'hésite encore pour le nom. » Expliqua Barney.

Ted soupira

« Je doute que Murphy se soit approprier ta loi Barney… Attendu qu'il l'a formulée en 1949 !

- Ohhhh ! S'exclama Lily.

- Mais non… protesta Barney d'un ton de gamin frustré

- Oh que si … Rétorqua Ted. Edward A Murphy Jr, capitaine dans l'US Air Force qui a énoncé cette règle après qu'une série d'incidents aient frappé sa compagnie ! »

Un long soupir salua la déclaration de Ted et Robin se laissa à son tour tomber aux côtés de Barney

« On dirait que Ted joue encore les professeurs… »

2030

_Je dois avouer les enfants que même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre tante Robin m'a reproché une chose pareille . Et son arrivée à ce moment précis n'avait rien à voir avec la loi de Murphy _

2006

« Je ne joue pas les professeurs Robin…

- Oh que si … C'est même une des premières choses que j'ai fini par ne plus supporter quand nous étions ensemble »

Barney éclata de rire

« Tape la Scherbatsky ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta avec entrain tandis que Ted se levait

« J'en ai assez entendu… Je vais faire un tour

- C'est ça , s'amusa Barney

- Oh Ted reste ! Supplia Lily. Robin plaisantait voilà tout » expliqua-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à la jeune canadienne.

Ted ne répondit pas et se précipita dans la rue sous l'œil inquiet de ses amis

« J'y peux rien s'il se conduit toujours comme un vieux professeur, se justifia Robin. Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer …. »

2030

_La nouvelle que votre tante Robin avait à annoncer allait changer notre vie à tous … A plus ou moins long terme. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Non en fait, le plus drôle c'est que Barney avait raison. Pour une de ses lois du moins , même si c'est bien Murphy qui a édicté la première. Parce que voyez vous les enfants… C'est en sortant du bar ce jour là que j'ai aperçu pour la première fois votre mère… Mais je ne l'ai pas abordée … Parce que lorsque j'ai voulu la rattraper… Elle avait disparu au coin d'une rue. _


End file.
